Welcome to the Family
by canoli
Summary: Rory shows up for dinner at the Huntzburger's house in "But I'm a Gilmore", but things don't go the same. What happens when Logan's marriage has been arranged? Who is the girl? None other than Lorelai Leigh Hayden. How does the new couple take the news?
1. A Dinner to Remember

"Let's just wait for Mitchum!" Shira yelled.

"There are serious matters to be discussed here. This is an important

family. Marrying into it is important business. But no, we can't discuss

this until Mitchum gets here!" Elias said looking at Logan

"What is this? Go away!" He added as a salad was placed in front of him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I have to jump in here." Logan said. "Grandpa, we all respect you

and Mom and Dad, but the bottom line here is, Honor has to be happy. Now, if

she loves Josh, then –"

Honor interrupted, "Logan, I appreciate you defending me but I can take it from here.

Mom, Grandpa, I had hoped that you would be happy for me, but obviously

that's not going to happen. You didn't even let me announce it to you before

you formed your opinion, and I'm sorry you feel the way you do, but Josh and

I made it official last week. We are engaged now and no matter what you say,

we are going to get married. In June."

"Well, of course you're going to get married! You've been dating for

three years, and I already put a hold on the Japanese Tea Garden for next

spring." Shira said. This confused me, since she had been thinking that no one wanted Josh to marry into the family.

"Oh. Well, that sounds great, thank you!" Honor stated confusedly.

"So we should celebrate then!" Logan said looking toward the happy couple, but Elias broke in instead. "We'll celebrate when we have finished our discussion!"

"Which discussion?" Honor asked confusedly, she was the only one getting married in the family after all.

"The discussion about unsuitable people marrying into this family." Elias replied simply, causing more people to stare around in shock.

"What?" Honor asked

"I'll be right back!" Shira exclaimed as she rushed out of the room.

"You should know better than this, Logan! I know you like to joke

around, and tease us, but I always thought at the end of the day, you

understood what your responsibilities to this family were!" Elias said. i was very confused. As far as I knew Logan wasn't engaged, and if he was I wouldn't have been there.

"Mom, I suggest you come back in here, right now!" Logan said annoyed.

"Logan, you just haven't thought about this. I mean, I'm sure Rory understands. She wants to work. Isn't that right, Rory? Emily's always talking about you wanting to be a reporter and travel around doing this and that. A girl like Rory has no idea what it takes to be in this family, Logan." Shira said. I was shocked. I wasn't marrying Logan. What was everyone's problem, we had only been dating for a day. And what is wrong with working anyway. I don't want to be a lump that sits around and does nothing. I thought to myself.

"Oh my God." Logan said, finally seeming to understand the implications of their words.

"She wasn't raised that way. She wasn't bred for it. And this isn't at all about her mother, it's just, you come from two totally different worlds." Shira said in an haughty voice. I was angry at the way this woman was criticizing me and my family; sure, I didn't spend her time in society, but I knew how to act.

"It would never work. Not for you, and certainly not for us." Elias said. 'why would they have a say in who Logan loves. I hate how society is like this, thinking that they can plan everyone's lives.' I thought viciously.

"Okay, this conversation is going to end right now. I am not going to sit here –" Logan said, trying to get out of there.

"You are going to be taking over this company! That's what you are going to be doing! And when you do, you are going to need the right kind of person at your side. This isn't college, Logan!" Elias interrupted again. 'really, because I thought that he was in college.' I thought angrily.

"We have already seen to it that you will have the right person at your side." Shira stated. "We have put up with your casual dating, but it is time for you to settle down, and we have found you the perfect young lady."

"What can you possibly be talking about?" Logan practically yelled. I felt like I was going to be sick. Did these people have any manners? They were telling their son that he had an arranged marriage in front of me, his girlfriend.

"We have already found you a girl that will sufficiently fit into our family. I set it up along with the girl's grandparents many years ago." Elias stated. I was beginning to hate this family by now.

"And you felt that now, in front of my girlfriend was the correct time to tell me?" Logan asked furiously. Honor and Josh were sitting there stunned.

"We thought it would be best. We can't have you running around getting close to anyone, and this way you won't have to go through the trouble of breaking up with her." Shira said. I was furious to say the least. I already really liked Logan.

"How kind of you mother, I never knew that you had such tact." Logan said sarcastically as he seethed with anger. I was too shocked to do anything. But I squeezed his hand to let him know that I would talk to him later.

"Anyway, you will be coming here next weekend for a meeting with her and her grandparents. You need to be here by five so you can put on a nice suit. She will be here at six." Elias said.

"Great, just great." Logan said angrily. "I get to meet my unknown fiancé"

"Oh, that was silly of me; I should have told you her name. It is Lorelai Leigh Hayden, granddaughter to the wealthy Francine and Straub Hayden." Shira said condescendingly. I was shocked. Me. I was engaged to Logan. What were the odds of that? But more importantly, why had no one ever told me? How could they have chosen a husband for me, they didn't even want to know me. Logan said something, but I didn't hear any of it. Finally, I felt him tugging on my arm, and I was whisked out the door and into his car.

"I'm sorry Ace." He said in a strained voice. Finally I blew up, "How could they do this. What gives them the right to decide who we will marry?" I yelled. "It is plain cruel."

"I'm glad you see it my way," he said miserably. "Now I'll probably be thrown together with some blond bimbo who won't even be able to talk with me."

"Hey, I resent that." I yelled back at him.

"What does that have to do with you?" He asked extremely confused, and slightly amused considering the situation. "You aren't a blond bimbo, hell, you are really smart, sometimes it is slightly creepy. You can keep up with what I'm saying you don't care about my name, or my money. And now, just when I find a girl that I'm willing to commit to, they are going to push me into some relationship with someone I don't even know."

"Glad to know you like me." I said slightly relieved. I was going to be marrying someone who actually liked me.

"Of course I like you Ace, I committed to you, and that is saying something. I don't see how I will be able to commit to this girl." He continued to ramble angrily.

"I know exactly how you feel." I mumbled, not thinking that he would hear me through his freak out. I was still too shocked to fully process the information.

"How can you know how I feel? You didn't just figure out you were promised off to some girl you don't even like." He shot back.

"Think of the scandal that would be. That would be front page news that would. I can see the front page now 'Rory Gilmore, A Lesbian?' That would get the society going, think of what my grandmother would say. It would be quite hilarious actually. Too bad I don't like this girl." I rambled.

"Not the time Ace, this is serious." Logan said angrily, but I could tell that he thought my rant was funny.

"I agree, it sucks to figure out that your grandparents have promised you off to someone." I said, "At least I'm trying to cope with it, or maybe that is just because I haven't let it soak in yet, and I'm still in denial. It will start feeling real soon."

"What are you talking about Ace? I am the one who just found out that I have been promised away to some Lori Ley Hayden." He stared at me confused.

"How rude, you could have at least gotten the name right." I chastised.

"Who cares what her name is, I don't want to marry her. I wasn't really paying attention at that point." He yelled back, clearly annoyed at my joking.

"Logan, I'm hurt, first you tell me that you don't care what my name is, and then you tell me that you don't want to marry me. Is that any way to treat your future wife?" I joked back, wondering how he was going to take it.

"Who cares how I treat her anyway – wait, what did you just say?" He asked staring at me shocked.

"What, the part about how to treat your future wife?" I asked innocently.

"No, I understood that part, how about the first part." He asked anxiously.

"Oh, that part, I was just saying that you could have at least remembered my name." I chastised.

"I do, your name is Rory Gilmore." Logan said still very confused.

"Well it is a nickname, and I do go by my mother's maiden name, my father wasn't ever around. I can't believe that they had the nerve to go arrange my marriage. I have only talked to them once. What sort of people do they think they are? Wait till I tell my mother about this. She is going to be angry. I can't wait to hear how those two plan on telling me that I am already engaged. I have half the mind not to come next week, but I wouldn't want to leave you hanging." I said.

"Ace, Ace, what are you talking about?" Logan asked really confused.

"Well, my full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, but my dad's last name is Hayden, and Francine and Straub are my grandparents. I don't see what gave them the right to arrange my marriage. They don't even like me." I said.

"So I'm marrying you?" Logan asked looking even more shocked.

"Apparently, but there are a few pluses to this arrangement." I said.

"Yeah, I actually like you, but I don't think I want to marry you, well at least not yet." He recovered.

"I'm on the same page, but on the plus side, think of the look on your mother's face next weekend when I show up." I said excitedly.

Logan paused for a moment and began to smile. "This is going to be good. I will be sure to be in the room when you walk in." Logan said with a smirk.

"It is going to be great, after she practically told me that I am unfit to marry you. Ooh, I'm excited." I stated happily. "But now, I need to go home. My mother needs to know about this. We will have an angry at stupid, conniving, life-controlling, grandparents, party together. I'll have to run by the store and get snacks first though. What kind of a party doesn't have snacks?" I ranted.

"Sounds like fun Ace." He said, "You should probably get some alcohol too."

"That is a perfect idea; I do need to drown out the annoyance. Maybe you should join me. We both have stupid, conniving, life-controlling, grandparents." I said excitedly.

"I don't think that's the best idea Ace." He said.

"No, you should. We can both go to Stars Hollow together, get lots of candy and junk food to pig out on. Maybe we could even get some of the leftover founder's day punch. I hope Mrs. Patty kept it." I began to ramble.

"Sure sure Ace. He said, where to?" He asked.

"Wow, you're actually coming. This is going to be fun." I said and continued to give him directions to my home.


	2. Going Home

We pulled into the driveway, and Logan seemed more than a little nervous. The last time He had seen my mom was when she had been yelling at us

"How did you talk me into this Ace?" I heard him groan.

"Is that any way to speak to your fiancé?" I asked which caused him to groan even more.

"Please, don't say that word" He added as he stayed in his seat.

"What, speak? I never knew you had such a problem with it." I continued to joke.

"How can you be taking this so lightly?" He asked shocked.

"I already told you, it hasn't officially kicked in yet, now come on, we can't stand out here forever." I said as I pulled him to the door and opened it.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled through the house.

"Already, what happened to your date? You were just here this afternoon getting a dress. I wasn't even allowed to talk to you about it. And now you are back here again, so something must have gone wrong, or else you would be back at Yale having raging sex right now. It is your first night as a couple, and it's not like you haven't been sleeping with him for the past month at least, or is there something that you have withheld from mommy?" Lorelai asked sounding excited. Logan was looking shocked by her statement; not only was my mom okay with us having sex, but she joked about it.

"Er, mom, it's not that, Logan and I are… great." I said

"Sure, if you two were really great you would be in bed right now." Lorelai yelled from the kitchen.

"That can be arranged." I yelled back, as he smirked, "But anyway, I have something to tell you. It's kind of important in an infuriating way."

"Ooh, intrigue. Don't worry; I'm coming just wait until I get the coffee." She yelled back. A minute later she walked out of the kitchen and she almost dropped the coffee when she saw Logan standing there.

"Oh, so I see, it's the opposite, your relationship is going so well that you decided to bring him home to meet me!" she said excitedly.

"Not exactly." I said quietly.

"Well then why is it, and why do you have the look?" She asked.

"What look? I don't have a look. This is my normal, beautiful, ravishing, non looky face." I said quickly.

"No, that my dear is the look, and you have it bad."

"What is this look you speak of?" I replied.

"The look of denial of course. What could have caused such drastic denial? It's your grandma isn't it? You are trying to deny that you are actually related to her. Trust me, I know the feeling. The best methods to deal with it involve pie, movies, coffee, and alcohol. You're just lucky that you never had to live with her kid." She said quickly.

"No, that's not what is wrong. And I'm not denying anything. I'm just too shocked to process it." I said.

"Oh, so it's that type of denial. What could have possibly happened to have made you this shocked?" She asked.

"Dinner. At my house. With my family." Logan cut in.

"Uh oh, society dinner, always a bad sign."

"Yeah, it was a shock for the both of us." Logan said bitterly.

"So it was bad for both of you. I'm definitely not liking this. Now, tell me what happened. I don't like being out of the loop. I want a play by play, down to every sip that they took." She added.

"Fine, it started off okay. We walked up to the door of Logan's monstrosity of a house." I said, but then she interrupted, "does the house have good plumbing?"

"What is it with that question? Rory asked the same thing." Logan asked, shocked that someone would think of the same thing.

"Well, it's only logical. If someone has a large house with bad plumbing, then it will pool, and you won't know it until… BLAM you walk into a room one day with your friends, and there is a horrid stench in there. I mean horrid, because it has been sitting there for days and days and days and days. And it won't just be one of those simple little bad smells; it will be one of those eye watering, nauseous smells."

"Well, they would deserve it. As long as I'm not there to witness the horror of bad plumbing." Logan said angrily.

"I hear ya! Now come on Rory, I'm waiting for details. The story isn't going to just tell itself." Lorelai pleaded.

"I'm sorry, who was the person that completely interrupted my story to talk about the plumbing?"I asked sarcastically.

"Not fair, you can't pin that on me. Logan said that you asked him the same question. Now hurry, I want you to finish the story." She further pleaded.

"Fine, so we walked inside, which I must say was so cool. You should have seen the ceiling."

"That's okay, I've seen enough fancy ceilings to last me a lifetime, and then some. In fact, if I see anymore, I will probably die from fancy ceiling overdose." She rambled.

"Well, we all went to sit in the living room, and it was completely silent." I stressed.

"Wow that is some party you got going on over there." She replied sarcastically.

"I don't think my family understands the meaning of party." Logan said.

"Well anyway, then we went to sit down for dinner, and they start talking about people are unfit to marry into the family, and we assume that they are talking about Josh, who just proposed to Logan's sister Honor, but no, they weren't." I say.

"No!" Lorelai shouts scandalized.

"Yes, they then go on to list the reasons why I would not be a capable wife for Logan. Firstly, because I want to actually work." I stated.

"Heaven forbid you actually earn your living." She stated sarcastically.

"I know, then they talked about how I would have to be one to plan parties and all that DAR crap. We have only been dating exclusively for less than a day! What do they think we are going to do, elope in Vegas?"

"Oh the scandal that would be." She said laughing.

"I know, and it gets worse." Logan said.

"How can it get worse? They have already insulted my baby, maybe I should go over there and sick Kirk on them." She said.

"What's Kirk?" Logan asked confused.

"Oh he lives here, you can meet him sometime. He is slightly insane." I said.

"Slightly, have you forgotten this morning? Didn't you wake up to find him sleeping in your bed?" She asked.

"What, someone was sleeping in bed with Ace?" Logan asked angrily, and slightly worried.

"Well no, I slept on the bathroom floor last night." I said sheepishly.

"Why would you do that?" He asked startled.

"I was drunk, the toilet was there, lots of vomiting, I don't really remember the rest."

"Oh, it was bad, there was kicking, yelling, and vomiting, but tell me what happened. I want to know what is worse that the insulting my precious Rory."

"Okay, so then they said that even if I didn't want to work that I still wouldn't be the right girl for Logan because his marriage has been arranged to some high class, rich, society girl." I said angrily.

"Ouch, that is tough." She said looking at Logan sadly.

"Tell me about it." Logan mumbled.

"Thankfully grandma didn't try to do that to you. I heard her murmur it a few times, but thankfully she didn't follow through with it. But that sucks." She said.

"Oh, it gets worse. They then go on to tell me the name of the girl who apparently is so much better than I am, and guess who it is." I say angrily.

"You actually know the girl that will be marrying your boyfriend, or is he your boyfriend anymore? We can talk about that later. Tell me who it is. I wonder if I know her too." Lorelai said.

"Oh you know her. Does Lorelai Leigh Hayden ring any bells?" I asked angrily.

"WHAT!??! They didn't! How could they? The nerve of those people. They don't even like to talk about us, saying that we are mistakes to their family. How could they go about marrying you off like that? I bet it's to get back at me. They always hated that I got pregnant, and apparently seduced your dad. No, I bet they just didn't want their name even further tarnished by not having you marry into what they think is a nice family, no offence Logan." She continued.

Logan just shrugged.

"But they were so awful to you, saying that you had no right to marry into their family-" She broke off and began to laugh. "Sorry hun, I know that this isn't funny, but it really is." She said through her laughter.

"I know, I can't wait to their faces next weekend, when apparently I am meeting my future husband." I said through the laughter.

"Next weekend! When did the devil think she would tell you that you are engaged?" Lorelai asked, angry once again.

"Don't know, I'm expecting the call any day now. For all I know, she will show up next weekend with a dress, and drag me there. But we can't tell her that we know, because then she will probably tell them that we know, and then our entire entertainment for the night will be gone." I said. "Also, I needed to tell you, and now we want to get completely drunk and forget about all of this for a night. So we need a movie night, just add alcohol. We were hoping that Mrs. Patty had some left over punch."

"It's a possibility, but we need food too. You two can go to Doose's, and I will get the movies and the alcohol. Be back here in an hour. Rory, you know the usual, pick up some pop tarts also. We are running low, and we need some comfort food." She rambled.

"Okay mom, come on Logan, you get to see a true Gilmore girl's movie night."

"What do you call the movie nights that we have already had?" He asked with a smirk.

"Practice! This is the big time; you haven't seen a true movie night until you have seen one with my mom and me, and all the food. Be prepared to be amazed. You should feel proud that you are already leaving your mark on it. We have never had alcohol at these things before. We feel that it ruins the movie experience, but we decided that this situation calls for alcohol." I replied quickly.

"The alcohol part I agree with, but how can our movie nights be considered practice? We have at least seven types of candy spread out on the table, and don't forget the pizza!" He said confused.

"Wow, I really have been holding out on you. Plus, if we only brought home seven types of candy, we would be sent straight back to the store, so there is really no point, now hurry, Doose's closes soon. " I said as I hurried to walk faster.

Logan stared at the town of Stars Hollow when we made it to the town square. "Interesting town you've got here Ace." He said with a smirk.

"Just wait until you see it tomorrow. This is nothing compared to the people. They are all insane." I replied quickly as I made it to the front door of Doose's. I walked in and began to walk through the aisles, grabbing the normal items: marshmallows, red vines, cookie dough, a variety of chocolate candies, cheetos, Doritos, graham crackers, skittles, and multiple other items. Logan was staring at me shocked.

"How can you eat all of this stuff?" He asked perplexed.

"We've been doing it all our lives, it's how we live. Now, which kind of pop tarts do you like? Mom and I like strawberry and smores, but cinnamon is good too." I asked.

"Whatever you get will be fine Ace. I'm not a big pop tart guy."

"Blasphemy!" I gasped. "What do you mean you are not a pop tart guy? That will have to be changed. You will be living with me for what I must assume will be all of eternity. I have a lot to teach you."

"Okay Ace. You keep telling yourself that." He mumbled.

"We will start our lessons tomorrow, now come on, let's pay for this stuff and get out of here." I said as I walked up to the cash register.

"Rory." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Dean standing behind the register.

"Oh, um, hi Dean, how are you?" I asked awkwardly. I could feel Logan squeezing my hand. It was painfully quiet.

"I'm just great." He said angrily.

"Um, that's good. We're just getting ready for a movie night." I said.

"I can tell. You have all of the usual stuff." He said quietly.

"Yeah, we do. But tonight we are adding alcohol." I said quietly.

"Being rebellious I see. I seem to remember that you have a while to go until you are 21." He said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, we, Logan and I, oh, this is Logan" I added pointing to him, "well we got some pretty huge news from the society from hell today and we kind of want to just forget about it." I said angrily.

"Oh, well it was good seeing you." He said a little angrily. The two of them took it as their signal to leave.

"So, your ex works at the grocery store?" He asked.

"Hey, no patronizing, but yes, and I am going to kill my mom for making me get the food. She had to have known that he was there. I should have known he was there. I haven't exactly seen him since the breakup, you were there, you know what it was like." I rambled.

"Yeah, breaking up with you in front of a crowd, classy." He said slightly sarcastically.

"Hey, you can't judge, I'm guessing that you have done something very similar. Well, actually you probably never had to break up with someone, so it is different, but it's not exactly a girls dream to be one of the many." I said.

"I got the memo this morning, now come on, let's get home and find out which movie we will be watching. I'm also looking forward to some alcohol, and then waking up naked next to my boyfriend, but not remembering anything about the night." I began to ramble

"I'm hurt Ace, you don't want to remember your time with me, your own fiancé, what does that tell you about our relationship. Should I be worried?" He asked jokingly.

"I don't know mister; I guess it depends on your trust in your bed skills." I joked back.

"In that case, there is nothing to fear. I'm the best you will ever have." He continued to joke.

"That doesn't really mean anything because you are the only one I will ever have." I joked back casually.

"It sure is a good thing that I'm good then. I would surely hate for you to have to suffer the horrors of a bad bed buddy for the rest of your life." He replied equally sarcastic.

"Thank goodness I have you then." I said in mock adoration.

"I'm glad this marriage got you something good." He stated dryly. "Now come on Ace, what happened to those movies?"

"Oh yeah, come on!" I shrieked excitedly and began to drag him to my house. He laughed a little bit, but followed anyway.

"Is that my loinfruit?" I heard my mom yelling. Logan smirked next to me. "How was your trip into town, did you meet any local gossipers? Is the news out yet?" She asked sounding excited.

"Not yet mom, we did run into Dean though. I must say it was highly awkward." I stated. That was true. It had been one of the most awkward conversations of my life.

"I'm sorry kid, that must have been rough." She said sympathetically, "But now we have something to do. I was thinking a godfather night would be good. I got those. But we have back up movies if those run out, and Mrs. Patty had a little bit of punch left. She kept pestering me about why I wanted it, so I told her that your new life dream was to become a raging alcoholic, and that you should start out with the best drink of them all. She was very flattered by that, so she gave in. I think she was hoping to drink the rest by herself."

"Thanks a lot mom, now I'll be the talk of the town. People will be going on and on about how I have gone bad in college." I whined.

"Oh no they won't. The talk of the town will most definitely be your new man candy over here. I can't promise it will all be good though. They will probably even have a town meeting about him. They will compare him to Dean and Jess, and then they will hand out questions which everyone must ask him. They might even have you reenact how you met." She rambled.

"Oh, I hope not." Logan groaned.

"Why ever is that, you don't want to reenact our fateful meeting at the coffee cart?" Rory asked.

He groaned again, "It would be kind of difficult seeing as I don't even remember that meeting." He said.

"How cruel, you don't even remember how you met your own girlfriend of one day. You should feel ashamed of yourself." I mocked him.

"How could you not remember my baby, my sweetheart, my loinfruit? Is she not special enough to you?" Mom said as she jumped into the joke.

"My life will forever be like this won't it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hey, be happy you won't have a boring life." I jumped in.

"That is true, you two could never be boring." He said.

"I know! Wouldn't it have been awful if I had been forced to marry someone like Doyle? I mean, even the name Doyle screams boring. Then there is the part about Paris killing me, and then the idea that I don't even like Doyle comes into play. You know, now that I think about it, I'm kind of lucky to be marrying you. Not that it is lucky that we are being forced to marry each other, but it's lucky that we know each other, and we like each other, hell we were already dating. I mean, we don't exactly love each other yet, but we have fun together, and we both like to have fun, and we know that the sex is great, so this can't be that bad can it?" I asked trying to convince myself.

"Ace, quit rambling. I know this is scary, daunting even. It's horrible that they thought that they could arrange our marriage like that, but you are right. This won't be horrible. As you so gracefully put it, we do already like each other, and we are already dating, and we do have fun. To tell the truth, I'm happy it's you. Well, I'm not happy to be ruining your life like this, but I'm happy that I like the person who I'm marrying. Plus, I know you aren't some gold-digger set to steal all my money." He said.

"You never know. My dating you could just be some big plot to get your money." I joked.

"Well then, at least the sex is good." He said with a smirk.

"Okay, no more sex talk. Let's watch the movies!" Mom said excitedly.

"Aw mom, were you feeling left out?" I joked.

"I'll have you know that I am having just as much, possibly more sex than you are having, so shut up." She said defensively.

"Oh, I see, you're just mad that yours isn't as mind blowing as mine is." I joked back.

"Mind blowing eh?" Logan asked. I began to blush. He just smirked at me.

"Let's go watch the movie!" I said suddenly. He just continued to smirk. He did it all the way through the movie too. Occasionally whispering in my ear.


End file.
